G. I. Joe: Renegades
G.I. Joe: Renegades is an American animated television series based on the G.I. Joe toy franchise. The series aired on The Hub, a channel of the Discovery Channel set of networks, from November 26, 2010 to July 23, 2011. Renegades took the G.I. Joe story and placed it into an A-Team style narrative, with the small team of Duke, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and Snake Eyes on the run after a mission goes wrong. Cobra is now a big pharma company committing its terrorist actions worldwide; Cobra Commander has two appearances: his CEO guise and his true Cobra Commander appearance. He is aided by Destro, The Baroness, and Dr. Mindbender. 'Brothers of Light (Episode 13)' The Joes barely miss a woman on a desert road; she looks to be in a trance and warns the Joes not to look at the light before she passes out. The Joes take her back to the cult compound of the Brothers of Light, led by the twin brothers Tomax and Xamot. The brothers offer the Joes food and a place to stay for returning Sister Leia; Tunnel Rat is extremely skeptical of the brothers and their cult. The Joes are eventually led to the Temple of Light where they are hypnotized by Tomax and Xamot's power. Mindbender arrived at the compound as he's studying psychic powers; he too is hypnotized by the brothers and transfers money from Cobra's accounts to the brothers. Snake Eyes appears to help Tunnel Rat but once the Joes capture him and expose him to the light, he appears to be hypnotized by the twins. Tunnel Rat is locked up with Leia, who reveals that when the brothers are next to each other their hypnotic power can't be resisted. Meanwhile, the hypnotized Joes become the first Crismon Guards for the brothers. Snake Eyes frees Tunnel Rat, revealing that he wasn't hypnotized, and the two go and fight the brothers and their new Crismon Guard. Tunnel Rat destroys the giant pyramid but realizes that he needs to separate the brothers to break their hypnosis. He attempts to do that but is stopped by Crismon Guard Duke, who Tunnel Rat frees from the control by shocking him. Duke helps Tunnel Rat by throwing up to the platform where the brothers are and splits them apart freeing everyone from their control. Mindbender takes the brothers with him as their control powers will come in handy for Cobra. 2019-10-10 (1).png|The Joes find Sister Leia in a trance 2019-10-10 (2).png|She warns the Joes not to "look into it" before she collapses 2019-10-10 (3).png|The Joes see the sign with the same symbol on Leia's robe 2019-10-10 (4).png|The Joes drive to the compound of the Brothers of Light 2019-10-10 (5).png|Tomax and Xamot come out to greet the Joes 2019-10-10 (6).png|The brothers use their power of persuasion... 2019-10-10 (7).png|on Duke to get the Joes to stay for the night 2019-10-10 (8).png|The members of the cult work under the brothers' influence 2019-10-10 (9).png 2019-10-10 (10).png|The brothers usher the Joes into the Temple where the come under the brothers' control 2019-10-10 (11).png|Dr. Mindbender arrives at the compound 2019-10-10 (12).png|Tunnel Rat finds the hypnotized Joes working in the garden 2019-10-10 (13).png|The Joes tell Tunnel Rat: "Go to the temple! See the light!" 2019-10-10 (14).png|The guards ask Tunnel Rat to come with them 2019-10-10 (15).png|Tunnel Rat, in cult robes, heads to the temple 2019-10-10 (16).png|He passes by Duke and Mindbender... 2019-10-10 (17).png|who turn are reveal they are on the same side to Tunnel Rat 2019-10-10 (18).png|Mindbender follows the brothers' commands... 2019-10-10 (20).png|and transfers all the money in the Cobra accounts to the brothers 2019-10-10 (21).png|Snake Eyes is captured by Roadblock... 2019-10-10 (22).png|Scarlett comes to Snake Eyes... 2019-10-10 (23).png|removes his mask... 2019-10-10 (24).png|to let the light rise... 2019-10-10 (25).png|and bring Snake Eyes under the brothers' control 2019-10-10 (26).png|Tunnel Rat tries to get out of the temple... 2019-10-10 (27).png|but the doors are locked... 2019-10-10 (28).png|and the controlled Joes capture him 2019-11-07.png|The guards take Tunnel Rat... 2019-11-07 (1).png|and lock him up 2019-10-10 (31).png|The Joes are made the first members of the Crimson Guard 2019-10-10 (29).png|The cult members... 2019-10-10 (30).png|and Mindbender... 2019-10-10 (32).png|welcome the Crimson Guard... 2019-11-07 (2).png|The Joes ascend the stairs... 2019-11-07 (3).png|walk over... 2019-10-10 (33).png|and take their place beside the brothers 2019-10-10 (34).png|The brothers order the Crimson Guard to attack Tunnel Rat and Snake Eyes... 2019-10-10 (35).png|The Guardsmen carry out the order... 2019-10-10 (36).png|and go off to fight Tunnel Rat and Snake Eyes 2019-11-07 (10).png|Snake Eyes passes by Scarlett and Duke 2019-10-10 (37).png|Roadblock takes on Snake Eyes... 2019-10-10 (38).png|and ends up in Duke and Scarlett's arms 2019-10-10 (39).png|Snake Eyes takes on Duke and Scarlett 2019-11-07 (11).png|...holds them at bey... 2019-11-07 (12).png|and then sends them flying 2019-10-10 (40).png|Tunnel Rat climbs up to the pyramid... 2019-10-10 (41).png|and jams the staff into the pyramid bring it down 2019-10-10 (42).png|but that doesn't free Roadblock 2019-10-10 (43).png|The brothers order the cult members to attack Tunnel Rat 2019-11-07 (13).png|Road Block attempts to attack Snake Eyes... 2019-11-07 (14).png|who hits Road Block in the stomach... 2019-11-07 (15).png|and sends him reeling back 2019-10-10 (44).png|Snake Eyes continues to keep Scarlett at bey 2019-11-07 (16).png|Scarlett comes up to attack Snake Eyes 2019-11-07 (18).png 2019-10-10 (45).png|Duke grabs Tunnel Rat while he goes for the brothers... 2019-10-10 (46).png|throws him to the ground... 2019-10-10 (47).png|and stands over him with the charged staff 2019-10-10 (48).png|Tunnel Rat dodges Duke's attack... 2019-10-10 (49).png|gets Duke on the ground and takes the staff... 2019-10-10 (50).png|and shocks Duke with the staff 2019-10-10 (51).png 2019-10-10 (52).png|Duke reveals he's free from control by winking at Tunnel Rat... 2019-10-10 (53).png|which Tunnel Rat sees before Duke launches him to split the twins up 2019-11-07 (27).png|Tunnel Rat flies onto the platform while Mindbender heads off... 2019-11-07 (28).png|and returns to hand guard staffs to the Brothers 2019-11-07 (29).png|The Brothers are about to shock Tunnel Rat... 2019-11-07 (30).png|Duke tackles Tomax to separate him from his brother... 2019-11-07 (31).png|while Tunnel Rat kicks Xamot off the platform... 2019-11-07 (32).png|which frees the cult members from the brothers' control 'Union of the Snake' (Episode 18) The Joes plan to crash a communications summit held by the Baroness at her family chateau, where they uncover a mind-control scheme involving Cobra Industries' "Black Adder" cellphone; the cell phone, which sends subliminal waves to the user, is capable of taking control of phone users via cerebral manipulation using Doctor Mindbender's mind-control technology siphoned from Tomax and Xamot's psychic ability. However, the Joes soon discover that Red Star aka Captain Anatoly Klimov has to grind against the Cisarovna family and their reign has also infiltrated the estate, and he is willing to do whatever it takes to destroy the Baroness and her chateau. 2019-10-10 (54).png|The presentation of the Black Adder is shown on screens... 2019-10-10 (55).png|while the Black Adder devices are handed out 2019-10-10 (56).png|Tunnel Rat snags a device away 2019-10-10 (57).png|The presentation explains that the Black Adder... 2019-10-10 (58).png|will send subliminal messages to the user's mind to assure brand loyalty 2019-10-10 (59).png|The Baroness tells the execs to look at the phone 2019-10-10 (60).png|The execs look at the phone... 2019-10-10 (61).png|and come under the control of the phone 2019-10-10 (62).png|"You are servants of Cobra!" 2019-10-10 (63).png|"You are loyal only to Cobra!" 2019-10-10 (64).png 2019-10-10 (65).png|"You serve... 2019-10-10 (66).png|without question!" 2019-10-10 (67).png|Mindbender leaves after starting the brainwashing of the captive Joes... 2019-10-10 (68).png|and Red Star 2019-10-10 (69).png|Mindbender explains that he has to keep the twins away as part of the control system... 2019-10-10 (70).png|and that in 20 minutes the mind control will be permanent 2019-10-10 (71).png|The Joes stop the mind control... 2019-10-10 (72).png|before the 20 minute deadline 2019-10-10 (73).png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Peril Category:Technological Hypnosis